Mass Effect: Beginings
by JFCoast
Summary: After losing Shepard to Synthesis during the Reaper war. Kaidan and Tali are left to cope, but after three years. What is their relationship to each other now?
1. Chapter 1

"Three years…" Kaidan thought aloud, it had been that long since Shepard had sacrificed herself to synthesize Organic and Synthetic D.N.A. Was it a dream? Did it all happen only in his subconscious, and he was simply on the verge of waking? No, the solemn truth was that Shepard was gone forever; and he was left alone. "Dammit!" he screamed as he angrily punched the wall facing him, if only he were stronger, if only he could hold her one last time before she ran head-long into the Citadel. Losing Anderson was enough, but this was the kind of grief that only one who's lost a soul-mate can understand. Just as he had resolved to start over again today, and 'start over' meaning: leaving his room, eating breakfast and trying to forget the fact that his Commander was not the only casualty suffered, but the only one on his squad that died.

As Kaidan sat on the couch he sighed softly, before lying down and looking directly at the ceiling. Even in the future, a house still had optional 'popcorn' ceilings simply for ascetics. There in his family home in Vancouver, he lay daydreaming about his past. He thought of how his grandfather taught him about his family history, they weren't always a part of the United North American States. No apparently, during the 21st century Vancouver was part of a country known as Canada "The Great White North". As he thought he began to smile as he remembered other fond memories: Like when he had trapped his sister in one of the guest room closets and only let her out when she paid him 5 candy canes. That was the same day that the men from Jump Zero arrived to haul him off to BAat training.

Kaidan soon found himself sinking into depression as it seemed that every thought he had was of the negative things in his life. He, who had tried so hard to be the positive person for Shepard, and others to lean on during their mission against Sarren and the geth, was now tormented by thoughts of despair and melancholy. Before he could let out another sigh a voice mail was received "Hello?" the familiar voice of a Quarian rang, "Kaidan, I know you're there. Please pick up." The clearly feminine voice pleaded. It was of course, Tali'Zorah; she had been checking up on Kaidan ever since he had returned home from the hospital.

Why she took an interest in him at all was beyond him, because even though he wasn't cruel towards her, he was never particularly friendly towards her either. With a grunt Kaidan lifted his arm and activated his Omni-tool "Not now Tali." He said with ominous inflection in his tone. Silence, now entered the room again and for a second he almost thought that she was gone "Kaidan you should talk about this, I'm coming over." She retorted before he could disconnect the line. He didn't respond, ever since Shepard died the whole crew just kind of dispersed again but Tali stayed in contact with Kaidan, maybe as a way to help him cope.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later there was a knock at Kaidan's door. How in the world Tali managed to get to Earth that quickly he would never know, but it was safe to assume she probably never left when she talked to him last which was only a couple of weeks ago. With a sigh he made his way over to the door but before he opened it he tried to smile as big as he could manage, but he knew that if Tali was actually paying attention she'd easily see through his attempt at masking his true feelings.

As he opened the door he saw a Quarian standing there with a basket of various fruits and other edible things (candies, mostly chocolates). "So uhm, may I come in?" she asked tentatively, "Oh, yeah come on in. Sorry about that." Kaidan blurted as once again he had been caught day dreaming. "So this is your grandfather's home I've heard so much about" she said with a smile on her voice "Yeah, it's a bit homey but it's a good place to settle down and get away from it all." He responded.

"You know Kaidan, it isn't healthy to isolate yourself. Trust me." As she said that he looked at her with an obvious curiousness on his face, but he didn't ask about it.  
"So, I don't actually own any Quarian or Turian drinks; but I'm pretty sure there's a store down the street with a few bottles of Turian brandy on hand."  
"That's okay, I'm not here for me. I'm here to check up on you." She replied  
"I'm fine Tali, really." He interrupted  
"Well then I suppose you won't mind if I hang out with you then." She interjected as she was always quick and almost political in her responses, it must've been a Quarian thing.

"So, any word from the team? I haven't really talked with any of them since returning to Earth."  
"Well, Liara's the shadow broker, my guess is her job has gotten pretty busy as the repair of systems probably requires allot of resources which are now scarce thanks to the Reapers. I think Ashley and Vega are actually dating now, and Wrex and the Krogan are happily repopulating the whole galaxy." There was definitely sarcasm in her voice as she said that, but she continued "Other than that, the others: Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi, Zaed and Samara are still in their various parts of the galaxy doing… Whatever it is they do."

Kaidan noted that she didn't mention Garrus, as far as he knew the two of them were dating or going to be dating, it was too weird for him to think about.  
"So, 'there a reason that you decided not to return to Rannoch?" he asked  
"No, well I guess Earth needed some of my attention as it is actually rebuilding where Rannoch is more or less 'catching up' and doesn't need my help that much anyways. It's mostly infrastructure now not tech or whatever else I'd be more capable in."

"Weren't you an Admiral miss Van'Normandy?" He inquired  
"It's 'Vas' and yes I was but well the other Admirals are more experienced at the building process so I left them to it. Raan is my voice now."  
"Interesting" Kaidan walked to his couch and sat back down "You can sit if you want." He stated as he kicked his feet up on the Coffee table and went back into his thinking trance.

Tali placed her hands on her hips before marching over to him and grabbing him by the arm "No, we're not going to mope together. Come on, we're going out." She pulled him off the couch with such force that he almost fell down but he stumbled onto his feet and followed forcedly.


End file.
